


The Blooming cover art.

by Mags_Duranb



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, Fanart, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:08:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22706710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mags_Duranb/pseuds/Mags_Duranb
Summary: Cover Inspired by the third and last part of the Stucky series "You Are Responsible For What You Tame" by the amazing BlueSimplicity.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 9
Kudos: 24





	The Blooming cover art.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueSimplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueSimplicity/gifts).



A heartfelt commission I made for BlueSimplicity's Stucky fanfic **[The Blooming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16510529/chapters/38671514)** from her awesome series **["You Are Responsible For What You Tame"](https://archiveofourown.org/series/984078)** that I have followed since her first installment [**The Hunt**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14163432/chapters/32645910). A delight and a must read for any stucky fan out there!


End file.
